


Would I Take Any Of It Back

by j_gabrielle



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, best friends to more, i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt by the lovely Sphere-Kagamine on my Tumblr, whereby she asked for Gendry and Arya and a waterfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would I Take Any Of It Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sphere_Kagamine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphere_Kagamine/gifts).



> Leaving this here, apologising in advance.
> 
> //Running Away//
> 
> *u*

She is naked. The water came up to her the small of her back; lapping, rising and falling under the rush of the waterfall. She had her back to him, hair slick and wet, draping like silk over her left shoulder. She had beautiful slender hips, and Gendry wondered if his hands would cover the slope of her sides, if they would fit his palms perfectly. Her pale skin seemed to glow against the dark of the water. Gendry reckons that if he dared, he would be able to count the freckles and map the moles on her back.

She sings haltingly-the continuous melody broken by the force of water meeting water. But from what he could tell, her voice was like an angels’.

Gendry stepped forward almost unconsciously, his foot stepping onto a dry twig, and its’ snapping sound explodes into the air like a gunshot. He feels his heart leap to his throat, panicked. Gendry holds his breath as the girl turns around, and then promptly feels like burying himself somewhere in the assault of conflicting emotions.

“Who’s there?” Arya called out, immediately ducking under the water and drawing her arms across her chest. But the damage was done. Gendry felt a curious burn rising in his chest. Questions begin to form in his mind like a never ending loop of manic words and confusion.

When had Arya gone and become a… a _girl_? With boobs? A-And shape! Looking like… A girl? Was she hiding all of _that_ underneath all those baggy sweaters and hand-me-downs she wears from her brothers? Arya had only recently grown her hair out, and Gendry had never asked why. They’d been friends for far too long, have lived next to each other since before they could talk, and was this was they called desensitization? And. And…

 Oh _god_ he had just thought about her in a sexual manner.

He might as well get started with that grave because Robb and Jon will _kill_ him for just the inkling of a thought of their baby sister in a manner most uninnocent.

From her spot, Arya looked over at the shores, watching the tree line carefully. Hurriedly, she made her way to her clothes and pack. Gendry felt his mouth go dry as she stood up. He had been right in his initial guesswork; she was naked. The water dripped off her body in rivulets, like roads and waterways on her skin. Arya is unshaved, and while Gendry had thought himself preferring a clean shaven vagina, he had to admit that there was something… arousing about it.

And it hits him that he was perving on his best friend; the one that punched him in the nuts when he told her she looked good in a dress.

Even from where he was, he could see the scar she got from that horse riding accident when she was 8, and the one from when they’d climbed a tree and pretended they were ninjas. Little momentos of their lives intertwined together on Arya’s body. Suddenly, Gendry felt dirty. Very.

Disgust crawls high in his chest, and he turns to run away, to forget this all, when he slams into Theon.

He does not look surprised; in fact, there was a curl of his lips that Gendry found to be both pity and amusement. “Saw something, did you?” He says, crossing his arms in front of him.

“Um.”

Putting a finger to his lips, Theon grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him away. The older boy says nothing for awhile until they reach the bend that marked that they were halfway back to where everyone else was in the smaller pool.

“It was a prank we wanted to pull on you. You’re always chasing after girls you have no hope in ever getting, and Arya’s been too busy being a boy to notice that she’s a woman now.” Theon shrugged, jamming his hands into the pockets of his board shorts. “Arya’s just. We…” He huffs, “I don’t know what we thought. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Sorry.”

Gendry tries… to feel something. But all he could do was to look back to where the waterfall was.

“What happens now?” He finds himself asking.

Theon blinks, tilting his head. “You either man up to catch a wolf, or you never speak of this again.” Something flickers behind his eyes that quickly disappears and is replaced with a good natured grin. He slings an arm around Gendry’s shoulder. “Fair bit of warning, Arya’s like a little sister to me. So, you know? Robb and Jon will hunt you down and give you their own versions soon enough, but I want you to hear mine first. Hurt her and I’ll make sure Ygritte destroys everything about you? They won’t find the body, they won’t even know you’re missing. Okay? Okay. Good talk.”

Theon thumps him on the back and walks briskly up ahead.

Gendry shakes his head, lifting a hand to rub at his chest. Theon’s been around those Starks for far too long and it is showing. Taking one more look behind him, he jogs to catch up with Theon, hoping that with every step he puts in front of him he could exorcise the image of Arya in the water.

 

 

 

[end.]


End file.
